Celos
by Kibume
Summary: One-shot. Capítulo 30. Entonces el coronel miró la escena,un ser metálico abrazado a la Teniente Hawkeye y no le gustó nada. Estaba a punto de convertir al tal Barry en metal quemado, todo por un sentimiento que él mismo consideraba estúpido...RoyAi


**Holaaa! Es mi primer fic de FMA, espero que os guste!**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa.**

**Spoiler: El encuentro de Barry the Chopper con Riza Hawkeye. Después de la muerte de Hughes.**

Ya era hora de tener un día libre. No es que le molestase la compañía de él, pero un día libre no le venía mal después de haber llegado a central. Habían pasado muchas cosas, y ya era hora de darse un respiro. Habían pasado tantas cosas, Scar y su obsesión por matar a alquimistas, la muerte de Hughes... Parecía que las cosas no mejoraban. Pero ella debía de tener la cabeza alta, para algo era una teniente.

Sin embargo, lo que iba a ser un día relajante para calmarse, leer y descansar, había hecho más cosas.

Primero, había bañado a Hayate, y después, había empezado a ordenar la casa, a guardar la ropa que no necesitaba. Se le había olvidado desayunar y almorzar con tanto lío, y cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre, había abierto la nevera y se la había encontrado vacía.

Y encima, Hayate también tenía hambre.

Eran las 8 de la noche y al final salió a comprar comida.

Suspiró, era verdad, al final el tiempo que tenía para ella se lo había gastado comprando.

Al final se hizo de noche, las 10, y seguro que Hayate se preocuparía.

Mejor era darse prisa.

Lo que no se dio cuenta era de que alguien la observaba. Y no tenía buenas intenciones.

**

-¡Teniente!-gritó Roy Mustang-¡Teniente Hawkeye!

-Coronel, usted está un poco mal de la cabeza...¿No recuerda que hoy era el día libre de la teniente?

-Ah, es verdad...Bueno, al menos ya puedo llamar a las mujeres-sonrió Mustang.

-Qué raro que la teniente haya querido tener un día libre, ¿no?-preguntó Havoc.

Pero Roy ya estaba enfrascado en su conversación con a saber quien.

Aunque por alguna razón, se sentía vacío.

**

Unos ojos se iluminaron en la noche, un ser envuelto en una venda sucia salió de su escondite, persiguiendo a la teniente Hawkeye.

-Oye guapa, es peligroso pasear sola a estas horas de la noche. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Riza le dirigió una mirada indiferente, y luego se volvió:

-Gracias, pero...Puedo yo sola.

Entonces el ser amenazó y sacó lentamente un cuchillo:

-No seas tímida, mujer. La de peligros que te puedes encontrar por ahí...

Entonces el ser desveló su rostro. Una calavera de metal, o eso parecía:

-¡Como Barry The Chopper!

Barry rió, y Riza bufó, sacando de su bolsa de la compra una pistola y disparándole sin compasión. Barry se sorprendió:

-¿¡Pero cómo sueltas eso tan de sopetón!?

Riza cogió otra pistola y tiró la bolsa de la comida. Y volvió a disparar.

Barry se enfadó. Tras quitarse la cabeza en un intento de asustar a la teniente, ésta volvió a disparar.

Barry quedó hechizado por la dureza de la teniente. Sería muy masoquista.

Ganaría un rechazo rotundo de la teniente, y quien sabe,en un futuro, morir abrasado por cierto coronel.

**

El teléfono sonó, y Mustang lo cogió:

-¿Teniente Hawkeye? ¿Qué sucede? ¿No tenía hoy el día libre?

Tras explicarle que tenía a un cierto individuo sospechoso arrestado, Mustang no se alarmó, sabía que por la voz, Riza estaría bien. Pero decidió cambiarse, y observar al tipo que había arrestado Riza.

**

Tras llegar allí, encontró una escena, peculiar, que no le gustó nada:

Lo primero. Eso sí le gustó. A la teniente Hawkeye con el pelo suelto y con ropa informal. Ella no lo sabía, pero se veía muy bella, o eso pensaba Roy.

Lo segundo. Ver que un ser o engendro estaba agarrando a la teniente como si fuera un juguete, ahí como si la conociera desde hace años.

Ese engendro de metal estaba haciendo lo que él había querido hacer en todos los años, sólo que ese engendro de metal lo había conseguido en una noche.

Lo odiaba, nada más conocerle, ya le odiaba.

Por abrazar a la teniente, porque la teniente solo dijese que se estuviese quieto, cuando él hubiera muerto por un disparo en la frente si hubiese hecho semejante atrevimiento, porque ese tal Barry había hecho lo que él no se había atrevido a hacer en años y encima, esa ropa informal...Al coronel le pasaron imágenes impensables por la mente.

Riza se disculpaba por haber molestado al coronel, pero éste estaba demasiado ocupado poniéndose los guantes:

-A un lado, teniente. Esta noche la llamarada será de órdago-dijo el coronel, echando fuego por los ojos, y en un futuro por las manos.

Sin embargo, la voz de Hawkeye le detuvo, pero eso no se le olvidaría.

Sonrió, algún día, él le diría lo que sentía, la besaría, y sería suya. Algún día.

Un día que no tardaría en llegar.

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**


End file.
